


Tall Motherfucker With The Ivory Hair

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Age Play, Bedtime Stories, Body Fetish, Community: seasonofkink, Cuddling, Daddy/boi, Erotic Poetry, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Poetry, Sleepovers, Spanking, Threesomes, age kink, hair fetish, kinky poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: When he’s with Greg, Asim doesn’t care what they do, as long as he can run his fingers through his hair and make Greg shiver with pleasure.





	Tall Motherfucker With The Ivory Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'body fetish' for seasonofkink 2018. My card and fills are [here](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/82357.html).
> 
> Like I wasn't going to write this eventually. I really need to write more of these three. It's a good thing I have an age kink prompt to fill. :D

Asim didn’t mind, he really didn’t care, they could be  
Lying together, dead of night surrounding as he  
Kissed him and held him, with Greg it didn’t matter,  
He could show off his vape mods, or suck him dry, or he  
Could cuddle the darkness away in his arms, with his  
Greg, his Daddy, the one who cherished him, who had  
Stolen his heart, who had fallen for him, it didn’t matter,  
As long as he ran his fingers through his ivory hair.  
  
He’d like it too much when Asim declared his love,  
Greg couldn’t resist such kind words from his child,  
This man who he’d fallen for right from the start, who’d   
Won his affections, who smiled so adoringly, who didn’t care  
What he looked like, didn’t care what he loved, they could  
Share in their love of food and nicotine, the way their bodies  
Fit together, it didn’t matter, none of it mattered, except for   
The way Asim ran his fingers through his ivory hair.  
  
Maybe they were on the sofa, Asim enjoying the arms of   
His master holding him close, maybe there was a party  
Surrounding, noise, people, drinking, it didn’t matter,  
Nothing existed except Greg in that moment, all Asim  
Cared about was being with his master, the one whose hands  
Brought him such sweet pleasure, with kisses and cuddles, and  
All that came with it, with nothing but adoration, it didn’t matter,  
As long as he ran his fingers through his ivory hair.  
  
That one night, Alex and Asim, his two boys together,  
Their love so adoringly lovely to witness as they served him,  
As he introduced Asim to the pleasures of spanking, and the  
Beautiful way Alex wept pretty tears and his gorgeous red skin,  
As the pain brought him joy, with all the love and care of a father  
Given at once to his boys as they cuddled afterwards, with great  
Tenderness and care, with Alex cuddling Asim, it didn’t matter,  
As long as Asim ran his fingers through his ivory hair.  
  
There was something exquisite about kissing his master, of   
Spending so much time just being in his arms, no matter  
Where they were, or what was happening, Asim could find  
All the peace in the world in his arms, Greg had a way of just  
Being there, being present, giving everything just to him, as he  
Dreamed of a future where they lived in that gorgeous palace together,  
With nothing at all to get in the way, he could kiss him, it didn’t matter,  
As long as he ran his fingers through his ivory hair.  
  
Greg made room for a bunkbed, there was no way he wasn’t going to  
Have enough space for his boys to sleep over, where he could sit with them  
And read them stories, as they cuddled up to him, sleep overcoming them,  
It didn’t matter at all what he read to them except that sometimes Alex  
Leaned against him and whispered while Asim held close, held his Daddy  
With care, needing to be close, didn’t care about bedtime, and maybe he   
Caved in and gave them some pleasure, it didn’t matter, he just   
Shivered with joy as Asim ran his fingers through his ivory hair.  
  
Asim adored the way he would murmur deep in his throat as his  
Fingers softly swept through that beautiful hair that he loved so much  
Watching the way it made Greg fall apart, made him shiver, made him gasp,  
At his delicate touch, Asim didn’t care about anything else, he just wanted to  
Touch that beautiful hair, to feel it, to touch it, to run his fingers through it,  
His beautiful master, his hair soft and wonderful, it didn’t matter to him,  
Didn’t matter at all, what he did with his Daddy, as long as he was able to  
Run his fingers all night through that ivory hair.  
  



End file.
